


Dragon Age: Sexual Awakenings

by markpenmanship



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, I don't know where I went with this, PWP, Surana is a hopeless heterosexual, Teasing, and nothing even happens with him, but they were young so like, cullen is in it for like 2 seconds, don't be creepy, don't be decieved, missionary probably, my poor hopeless surana, sex in the fade, stressed mages, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markpenmanship/pseuds/markpenmanship
Summary: The sexual awakening of a warden who really doesn't have time to have sex who are we kidding. Just kind of a character study but with sex. A dirty trick to get me back into writing.





	1. What? Repressed boys pay attention to girls?? Since when????????

     Devarra Surana grew up in the tower, taken from her city elf family at a young age, and she should have been used to the never ending lack of privacy by now, but as she grew into a young woman things were as cramped as ever. Going from a small apartment in the alienage with her entire family to the ever watching eyes of the templars - not to mention her mentors - she could barely even stretch without someone warning her of the dangers of the fade, and demons, or blood magic. Devarra often found herself holding her breath for no other reason than the oppressive atmosphere seemed to demand it.

     Two places in the tower existed where she could finally release her breath, though it wasn’t freedom, nor was she allowed to be truly alone. The scheduled walks along the rocky grounds on the island, and in the baths. One could often find a few peaceful moments in the sun, feeling a cool breeze roll across the lake before a templar stalked by, or before a fellow apprentice approached, usually Jowan.

     The Baths were magical, both literally and figuratively. The temperature adjusted by magic, and fed by the lake waters, the stone pods were for a single person, and a privacy screen stood in front, so only shadows danced in the torch light. Devarra spent as much time in the baths as possible. Though she was in the midst of maturity, her elven frame made her feel small in the tub meant for a fully grown human mage. She could almost fully stretch out in the tub, and as long as her shadow behind the screen didn’t look like she was practicing blood magic, she didn’t have to worry about being warned about the dangers.

     “R-really, I don’t think this is appropriate,” A voice wavered one evening, echoing off the stone walls of the bathing chamber. Devarra knew she was one of the few taking advantage of a later soak, and she floated to a corner to where she could peer behind the privacy screen.

     “Nonsense, Cullen, we all have to keep watch in the baths sometime. You’ve been avoiding this duty, and you need to take your turn.” An older templar scolded the younger one. Devarra recognized him of being only slightly older than her, and she noticed him looking at her occasionally. His blonde curly hair was unruly, and some patchy stubble growing in made him look both younger and older at the same time.

     “B-but, I can’t-” Cullen stammered.

     “Cullen, I’ll be nearby, but I’ve been covering for you and all this steam is rusting my armour. I can’t stay in here. It really won’t take that long.” The older one clapped his hand on Cullen’s armoured shoulder, “I’ll be in the hall trying to get rid of the moisture. Don’t let me catch you trying to leave, there’s nothing scary about people bathing.”

     The older templar left. Cullen stood watch, before pacing around a bit, spying into the cupboards of towels, spare robes, and stands for their staffs. Devarra kept watch, her curiosity getting the better of her. She wondered if the templars bathing quarters were similar, and wondered if Cullen liked to stay in until his fingers wrinkled like she did. She wondered what else he did in the bath. Her hands wandered, grabbing some soap to clean herself, and feeling a peculiar warmth inside that she knew had nothing to do with the heat of the water.

     The sudden splash of a mage getting out of the bath startled Devarra, and she could hear a small yelp of surprise come from the templar keeping guard as well. Devarra dunked her head underwater, holding her breath again, willing herself to stop feeling somehow embarrassed at the surprise. When she surfaced, she could hear her fellow mage leave, giving a small greeting to the young templar standing guard. She figured that she was the last one in the tubs.

     Moving to rinse the soap from her body, Devarra peered through the small gap in the privacy screen again. She could barely see Cullen, until he craned his neck slightly, and found the gap as well, causing her to duck out of the way. Her heart pounded, the excitement of her alone in the room with such a young man, it made her giddy. She dunked her head again, trying to somehow cool off in the hot water.

     Even underwater, she could hear the warning bell for lights out. She often tested her luck with staying longer, but once she surfaced she could hear the anxious shuffling of her guard. Another splash, startling Cullen once again, this time caused by Devarra. She stepped out of the water, the cool air settling on her skin, causing goosebumps. She rung her hair out, and noticed she didn’t actually have a towel. She could see the shadow of Cullen through the screen, supposedly standing at attention, staring right back at her petite figure in the torch light.

     “Excuse me?” She tested, her voice threatening to give out after relaxing for so long.

     “Y-yes?” He called back, stuttering again. She found it endearing. Poking her head out from behind the privacy screen, she flashed him a smile.

     “I seem to have forgotten a towel, would you mind just passing me one?” She asked as nicely as possible. He swallowed hard, and she became aware of how he could probably see the shadow of her slim body angled so that she wouldn’t accidentally show him anything. He briskly walked from cupboard to her screen, and she noticed how red in the face he became. Somehow she didn’t think it could be the steam.

     She didn’t take long to dry off, but as she did, she did it consciously, aware of how he saw her. The thought of him staring quickened her pulse and caused a smile to grow across her lips. She even heard him let out a shaky breath. She hoped it was her doing. Devarra finished up, slipped her robe back on, and tied her hair up before stepping out from the screen. Cullen seemed to be deliberately looking away.

     “Thanks, Cullen. Good night” She teased, as she walked past and into the hall as the second warning bell chimed. She knew they would never be able to be together, but there was no harm in a little flirting right? She wondered if she could find a way to talk to him during time on the grounds. Maybe she could even lure him in with chess.


	2. Look, all I'm saying is time moves differently in the fade and origins had weird fade rules and IT COULD HAPPEN

     Entering the Fade for the second time was different than the first. For one she knew the other mage she was trapped with was just a trapped mage and not a demon trying to steal her body. She had known him before the whole mess with Jowan and before she became one of the last wardens. Niall was a hopelessly pessimistic fellow, but he was fairly strong, and brave when it mattered. He was also incredibly dreamy, his hair long and falling into his face, his voice like velvet when he spoke. The fade had a dreamlike quality, everything seemed to almost glow. 

 

     “It’s hopeless, I’ve wandered the fade for so long and just end up back here. I’ve examined the runes, perhaps you could make your way to one of these islands, but there isn’t anything guaranteed.” He sighed. Devarra bit her lip. 

 

     “I have gone in circles, all I could find were demons.” She confirmed, “Niall, is it possible for us to be influenced by the demons of this realm? Influenced by the sloth demon that controls this place?”  

 

     “It is very possible. Normally demons need to have contact, there’s an exchange, and they use their will to break down their victim so that they may take over their body, turning them into an abomination. This part of the fade isn’t connected to the rest though, it’s shut off. It must be the work of several demons working under one. I don’t think this island is influenced by sloth, however.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

 

     Devarra could feel it too on this island. Though her dream of Weishaupt encouraged relaxation and sleep, this island felt different. She felt a strange pulling, one may even say “desire”. 

 

     “I feel it too honestly. Though I wasn’t sure, I just assumed I was excited to see you again.” She looked at him. To admit what they felt in the fade was imperative to survival, but still tinged with excitement and embarrassment. 

 

     “Excited to see me again?” Though they were sitting, Niall leaned in closer, “I never really thought you cared about me in the first place, are you sure this isn’t the doing of the desire demon?” 

 

     “No, I always wished we talked more, but you passed your harrowing so quickly and I wasn’t a full mage for long before I joined the wardens. It happened so fast, and to find you weren’t a blood mage, well…” She trailed off. 

     “I might not be anything by the time we’re done. It feels like I’ve been here a lifetime. So many things I’ll miss out on, it’s a shame really.” 

 

     “We should probably be careful, talking about our desires on an island of the fade controlled by a desire demon probably isn’t the best idea.” Devarra warned, pulling back. 

 

     “She’s been guarding something though. I haven’t been approached to be converted yet, and I’ve been here for a while. I know you need to find your companions, but sitting for a moment won’t hurt will it?” Niall looked at her with his grey eyes. They always looked so tired, but she could see the hunger in them. 

 

     “Are you sure you’re not influenced?” She laughed, a hint of worry in her voice. 

 

     “Truthfully, sloth and desire were two vices I regularly dabbled in in my lifetime. Perhaps I’ve been influenced, but I still retain my mind and my soul.” 

 

     “When did you have time to dabble in desire?” She teased.

 

      “Why do you think I spent so much time in the libraries? There are a few places you can let off some steam before someone comes along. Though I’m sure they’re all gone now.” He sighed. 

 

     “Did you ever bring someone along to those places?” She asked. 

 

     “Once or twice. Relationships are quite forbidden in the tower, there’s too much room to make mistakes and the chantry does not want us reproducing.” He almost looked wistful. 

 

     “I never did anything like that. I once teased a templar, but that was it.” 

 

     “Was that Cullen?” He laughed, “He had such a crush on you. Many did, you know.” 

 

     The blush spread across her cheeks. Devarra looked away, a smile fighting its way onto her lips. “What of you then?”  She asked. 

 

     “How could I not?” She could hear him shuffle, and she looked back, his face suddenly in front of hers. He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, pulling her into a kiss. The sudden contact in the fade felt strange, like it was charged, and yet heavy at the same time. Fluid and yet sluggish. Like a dream and yet all too real. Devarra held her breath. 

 

     He moved his mouth against hers, though it was slightly clumsy. She felt herself parting her lips slightly, and he darted his tongue against her upper lip. He felt so experienced to her. His hand on her cheek felt natural, even in an unnatural setting. Her own arms at her side felt awkward and childish. Once they parted, she opened her eyes to look at him, releasing the breath trapped inside and she saw him across from her, cheeks flush, brows furrowed. 

 

     “Is everything okay Niall?” She asked. 

 

     “I just need a moment. I need to make sure this is real, this isn’t me giving into a demon powerful enough to influence me even when it is not present.” He slowly looked up, his eyes meeting hers. She searched inside herself, perhaps this wasn’t the best time, even though time was different in the fade. Maybe she was starting to be influenced too. Maybe this was just a wonderful trap for them to fall into, each other. 

 

     “Niall,” She began, “The more I think of this, the more I think this is exactly want I wanted during those days in the tower. I can’t imagine this going any differently if we had the opportunity back then.” 

 

     “I can’t help but agree. We should get back to trying to find a way out, but I can remember wanting this before the fade, and I think I would be a fool to throw away an opportunity such as this.” He looked bashful to her, but also somehow hungry, and she knew this was the urge of a man, not a demon. He wanted her, and she wanted him back, the desire in her heart dropping down through her stomach and set ablaze between her legs. This time, when they crashed together, she did not hold her breath. 

 

     The mutual lust for each others metaphysical bodies sent them tumbling into each other. They stumbled, finding a rhythm between their lips, breaking that rhythm, finding it again, and she found herself pawing at his thighs, running her hands up them, but just stopping short. She could feel the cloth tug as he grow aroused, and enjoyed how his breath hitched. Knowing the effect she had on him let her feel a sense of power. He couldn’t help himself, his urges being completely obvious. She let herself smirk. 

 

     “Whats so funny?” He asked.

 

     “It’s just so obvious. How could you possibly hide this under your robes?” She laughed.

 

     “The fabric is thicker than it seems, my dear. I think you’ll be surprised when you reveal yourself.” He tugged at his robe, pulling it above his head. He was more fit than she imagined a fellow mage to be, some muscle showing under a bit of pudge. She could see his member straining at his undergarments, before springing up as he lowered them. “Your turn,” He said, pulling up her own robe and tossing it aside. He looked over her before diving into her collarbone, pulling her in tight, and yanking her band above her breasts, causing them to drop down. The sudden movement startled her, causing her to yelp in surprise and laughing again. He broke from suckling at her collarbone and looked up at her mischievously. This time she pulled him into the kiss, grabbing both sides of his face, as he grabbed at her hip with one hand and her breast with the other, rolling the sensitive nipple between his fingers. 

     “Lie back,” Niall instructed, and Devarra complied. He hooked his thumbs under her undergarments and started pulling them down. 

 

     “Not going to bother with my band then?” She teased. 

 

     “Please, I know better than to waste time where it doesn’t matter.” He pulled her undergarments off completely, tossing it to where he tossed her robes and pulled off her boots. Devarra parted her legs, and her pulled her so she was straddling him while she was still lying down, her ass balancing on his thighs, and angling her pubis up. She held her breath again as he parted her labia with one hand, resting the other on her curls so he could gently stroke her clitoris with his thumb. All at once her breath rushed out of her in a moan, the electric feeling rushing through her entire body. Niall just smirked at her and stopped.

 

     “Please keep going,” She begged. He smirked wider as her repositioned his hand so that he could thumb her clit some more while entering his middle finger inside her. She had been warned that her first time would hurt, but in the fade, it was just electricity dancing through her. She moaned again. Niall laughed. 

 

     “It’s just so obvious, how could you possibly hide this under your robes?” He echoed back to her, withdrawing his hand, and holding it up to her to show her the wetness coating his fingers. Without thinking, Devarra reached up, grabbed his hand, and sucked her juices from his digit. That stopped him in his tracks. 

 

     “Niall,” She breathed, “Please, I want you inside me.” He drew his hand back and grabbed her legs, throwing them onto his shoulders. Lining his cock up with her, he rubbed his glans up and down against her causing her to buck her hips up into him. Slowly, almost painfully slow, he entered her. She could feel herself stretching around him, no pain, just the almost familiar feeling of the fade around them. He began thrusting, in and out, slowly picking up his pace. 

 

     Niall looked upon her fiercely, his hair falling into his face with abandon. Devarra could hardly stand looking back, covering her face with her hands, instinct telling her to try to stifle her voice. With her legs over his shoulders, he held onto one of her hips, but also grabbed onto a calf, turning his head to kiss up her leg, his stubble tickling her skin, causing her to laugh. Jerking her legs away and shifting them down to around his hips allowed him to change positions slightly, and her took her hands into his, pinning them above her head. He kissed her again, not caring whether they had rhythm as she moaned into his mouth. 

 

     “Niall!” She exclaimed, “I’m-” she cut herself off as the pleasure built to a head, her entire body growing tense. 

 

     “You’re so beautiful, cum for me, Devarra.” He said, grabbing onto her and quickening his pace. Her orgasm ripped through her, like a rush of lyrium. Her body shook with pleasure, her legs spasming, her walls clamping down on him. “Maker’s breath” he swore, and she could feel him shuddering as well, his legs giving out as he lost the rhythm of his thrusting. She could feel his sperm rushing into her, hitting her cervix, filling her with warmth. This was the fade though, so as he slipped out of her, the feeling dissipated and she suspected his seed dissipated as well. 

 

     “That was amazing. Definitely better than a quick encounter betwixt the bookshelves in the  library.” Niall panted out, still on top of her. Devarra said nothing, wondering if her first time in her physical body would be anything like her time with Niall. She thought of her future with the Gray Wardens, and her companions lost in the fade. Sitting up, she kissed Niall, slowly, with her whole heart. She held her breath. 

 

     “Niall. I’m going to keep looking for a way out. I’ll get us back to the real world.” She breathed out. He looked at her with almost sad eyes. 

 

     “You’re right. This was a wonderful distraction, but we have to keep going.” He kissed her one more time, and then they dressed themselves in silence.

 

     Devarra kept on, travelling through a sort of doorway she hadn’t noticed before. On the other side was a shade attacking a mouse. She drew her staff. She would find a way out. She would save them all. 

 


	3. Her Fate was sealed when she didn't kill him. Her ass is grass, and he's gonna mow it.

     “You look so tired, my dear,” The antivan assassin purred, “all this fighting and walking, I know exactly what you need.” 

 

     He was right, in a way. She picked him up after they left Kinloch Hold, and since the tower she hadn’t been sleeping well at all. The nightmares and the heartbreak of not being able to save so many she cared about weighed heavily on her conscience. “What, A horse?” 

 

     “A little late for that I think,” he laughed, “my thought is this, we retire to your tent and I show you the massage skills one only learns in an antivan whore house.” Devarra looked at him, and he looked back, waiting for her to speak. 

 

     “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting Zevran?” She asked. They had been flirting, sure, but this was rather out of nowhere. He laughed. 

 

     “I assure you, you will not be dissatisfied with the techniques I have picked up over the years.” All those times he joked about staring at her luridly came rushing back at once. 

 

     “Zev, I uh,” she stuttered, “I don’t know.” 

 

     “Well shouldn’t you be allowed to have some fun as well?” He pressed, “but if you don’t have a mind for it, don’t worry about it.” 

 

     “No, I definitely have a mind for it.” 

 

     “Then what are we still doing here?” He closed the distance between them, pulling her into a kiss. As they broke apart, she pushed him back, darting her eyes around camp, but the only ones still around were Sten taking his watch and Wynne enjoying her recently gifted wine. 

 

     “The tent, Zevran.” She ordered. 

 

     “Of course, I’ll be right there as soon as I grab my oils.” 

 

     She walked back to her tent, and slipped inside, sitting in the stillness. She cast a simple spell, lighting the air with small magic lights, and made herself comfortable in her roll, before deciding to pull her robes off over her head. Zevran, always the man with great timing opened her tent just as she was taking her robes off. 

 

     “Oh, mood lighting!” He remarked. She noticed he took off his breastplate and bracers, just wearing a loose sleeveless tunic and his leather lappets. She gave him a small smile. “Lie down, I really am going to give you a massage.” 

 

     She laughed and complied, facing down in just her band and undergarments. In one fluid motion, he swung a leg over her hips so he could straddle her, removed his tunic, and undid her band with one hand. 

 

     “So you can undo a band as easily as that, but you can’t unlock a chest?” She teased. 

 

     “Locks are different in different regions, but bands are the same all across Thedas, my dear.” He rubbed the oil between his palms and worked it up her spine between her shoulders. “So tense.” 

 

     “I haven’t been sleeping well since Kinloch Hold. That’s probably what you’re feeling.” She remarked, moaning into the pressure he was applying to her. 

     “I was not around for Kinloch was I?” 

 

     “No, I picked you up very shortly after.” 

 

     He tutted. “And to think I could help you for all this time, what a waste.” 

 

     “Well,” she started, until he hit a particularly tender spot. “Oh maker, that feels so good, Zevran.” 

 

     He chuckled, and moved his way up her arms that were stretched above her head. She could feel how rough his hands were on her skin, but nimble, and somehow delicate. As he shifted his weight, he rolled his hips into her behind, and she felt a similar electricity she felt in the fade with Niall.  They were silent for a while, save for a few moans he coaxed out of her as he massaged her tired muscles. He lifted his weight off of her for a moment. 

 

     “Turn around.” He whispered, unable to fully break the silence. She did as she was told, and flipped over so that she was facing him. He placed his weight on her torso again, and started rubbing up her stomach and gently caressing her breasts. She hissed as he ghosted over her nipples. 

 

     With his shirt off she realized just how strong he was, and was shocked to see just how many scars covered his body. She reached up and stroked a small circular scar on his forearm, and noticed a few more matching ones up his arms. He leaned down and kissed her, grabbing her hand in his oiled one so that she couldn’t touch them. He slipped his tongue inside, moving it delicately and sensually. She moaned in response. Breaking the kiss, he nipped down her jaw, to her collarbone, and down to her breasts, grabbing firmly and taking each nipple into his mouth to bite gently at them one after the other. He kissed down her greased stomach, shifting his weight off of her, and placing her in a familiar position. She thought of Niall, and how much more real and grounded this felt. He slipped her undergarments off, and bent down towards her mound of curls. 

 

     “Zevran, wait.” She said, and he stopped immediately, pulling his face up to look at her. 

 

     “Yes my dear warden?” 

 

     “It’s just,” She stuttered, “I haven’t technically-“ 

 

     “This is your first time?” He asked, his brows furrowing slightly. “If it is a problem, we can stop, I just thought a woman such as yourself had-“ 

 

     “I have! I have done this before, just not physically.” 

 

     “What do you mean by ‘physically’?” His brows furrowed slightly more. 

 

     “Well,” she began, “my first time with another person was in the fade. It wasn’t technically physical, more like metaphysical?” 

 

     Zevran simply looked at her for a moment, unmoving, his beautifully pouty lips parting slightly. “I’m not sure I fully understand as I don’t particularly have the best grasp on the fade, but if I am hearing you correctly, you have had sex in the fade.” 

 

     “Well when you put it like that,” she sputtered out, her face turning a bright red. 

 

     “With whom may I ask?” 

 

     “His name was Niall, I knew him from the tower.” Suddenly it was like a candle flickered in his brain as he put two and two together. 

 

     “And he isn’t here now, so I’m guessing one thing happened to him, and then we met and here we are.” He broke into a smile, letting out a laugh. “You had me worried it was something more!” 

 

     “Well it’s been hard, I cared of many people in the tower, and I’m worried it will affect me here. I don’t know how my body will react, or how it will be different.” 

 

     “My dear warden, as long as you feel good, and we feel good together, it matters not. Whatever happened back then doesn’t change how much I want you, and it doesn’t change how much I want you to feel good. I promise to go slowly, and listen to what you need.” 

 

     “I trust you, Zev.” She said, before reaching up grab his face and pull him down into a kiss. It felt almost frantic, and although it felt different with Zevran, it was a good different. He grabbed onto her tits roughly, and she cried into his mouth. 

 

     “Now, may I continue my dear gray warden?” He asked her, she nodded, biting her lip. Repositioning her legs, he reached down, and inserted a digit into her. Slowly pressing into her slickness, curving his finger upwards he sent more electric jolts through her. He started increasing his pace, working through her tightness and nerves, and eventually added a second finger. “Are you alright?” He asked, she nodded, biting onto one of her fists. Zevran reached out and took her hand, holding it before kissing her knuckles. 

 

     “You’re so tight, I can’t wait to feel you around me.” He purred. Devarra squeezed onto his hand, feeling the tightness coil inside her. It didn’t hurt, but his fingers were pressing into something she had never felt before. He started slowly, warming her up like he did the rest of her body. She was so charged, so starved from being touched physically, she could barely stay still.

 

     “Oh maker, Zevran. Maker. Something’s-”  She moaned out, and he dove into her folds, and started devouring her clit like his life depended on it, plunging his fingers in and out of her like a piston. Her orgasm started, first bubbling up, and then slamming out of her like a ship crashing through the waves. To her surprise, fluid rushed out of her, squirting him down his chin and chest, getting all over her bed roll, and even the tent flap. “Andraste’s tits!” She exclaimed, sitting up onto her elbows, jerking away from him, but as she did, the withdrawing of his fingers stimulated her enough to cause her to shoot her hands onto her sex, her legs twitching. The throbbing in the damp air without touch was nearly unbearable. “I’m so sorry, Zevran!” 

 

     He laughed, wiping the fluid off his face, licking his fingers in the process. “That has not happened to me in a very long time!” He was almost jovial about it, “there’s no better way to know if I’ve done a good job.” 

 

     “That did not happen in the fade!” She exclaimed, still holding onto her sex. “Andraste’s tits, it won’t stop throbbing!” 

 

     “Then we can continue, no?” He suggested, straightening up on his knees to unbuckle his leathers. She could see the tent in his lappets, as he freed himself, she could see his member, engorged, and curved towards the sky. She could see it twitch. He stroked himself up and down, adding some oils to the precum leaking out the top to lubricate himself. He yanked her towards him, and lined himself up with her vagina. Taking a thumb, he delicately stroked her clit once again, and felt around her entrance. Devarra looked up at him through fingers covering her face. “Do you want this, Devarra?” 

 

     “Yes,” She answered, her voice hoarse from breathing so heavily. 

 

     “Tell me how much you want it.” He growled. 

 

     “Let me feel you, Zevran, please. I want you inside me.” 

 

     In one fluid motion, slowly, he pushed inside her, causing a spasm. “Maker, you feel amazing.” He purred, and he started thrusting in and out. He didn’t have to stay in her long before she felt another orgasm build. 

 

     “I’m close!” Devarra whined. Zevran simply maintained his pace as she orgasmed yet again, this time without spraying everywhere. He groaned as she tightened around him, and after a bit more thrusting he became erratic, and pulled out before her could finish. Pouring some oil onto her thighs, he sandwiched them together, and thrust his cock between her thighs before finishing onto her stomach. Devarra watched, entranced as the beautiful elf heaved with breath before collapsing beside her. 

 

     “That was the most fun I have had it a while.” He panted out. 

 

     “We’ll definitely have to do this again.” She suggested.

 

     Zevran looked at her for a moment, his eyes piercing into her heart. She couldn’t really tell what he was thinking at that moment, but was happy to leave that for another time. He pulled a blanket around them and she dispersed the lights, exhausted, and happy to simply sleep next to Zevran. He yawned into her dark hair as he pulled her into a cuddle, and for the first time in a long time, Devarra had a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
